farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Challenger MT900E (Farming Simulator 17)
The Challenger MT900E is a available in Farming Simulator 17. It is the most expensive super-large tractor in the game, and (excluding upgrades) the strongest. It is as powerful as a and capable of operating a super-heavy with little difficulty. The MT900E is the wheeled version of the , and while it starts off stronger, its engine upgrades will match the MT800E's performance. Advantages * Front Counterweight: Instead of a Three-point hitch, the MT900E has a large Weight permanently installed at the front, to counterbalance any heavy weight dragged behind the tractor. * Free Twin Wheels: The MT900E is the only tractor in the base game that comes with a free Twin Wheels upgrade by default. You can also switch to a single set of Standard Wheels (and back) at no extra cost. * Triple Wheels Option: The MT900E can be fitted with triple wheels - for a total of 12 wheels. It is the only vehicle in the base game that has this option. While the upgrade is very expensive, and the increase in stability is only moderate, one cannot ignore the coolness factor. Disadvantages * Narrower Wheels: Despite its size, the MT900E is fitted with wheels that would be "Standard" on smaller tractors. This applies to all wheel configurations except "Triple Wheels", which actually makes the wheels themselves narrower (although with six wheels on each axle, the MT900E is still the widest of all vehicles). * Articulated: The MT900E has an articulated body - The cabin and engine sections rotate relative to one another whenever the vehicle turns. This can make driving more difficult and confusing, and makes it more difficult to quickly hitch up to a trailer or implement. * No Front Three-point Hitch: Like all other super-large tractors, the MT900E's only Three-point hitch attachment is at the back. * No Bolt Attachment: The MT900E does not have any Drawbar (Bolt) attachment points, and thus cannot be connected to any tool or trailer using this type of attachment. Customization Engine Setup * MT955E: No change to engine power. * MT965E (+$27,000 and +$45/d): Increases engine power output to 435 kW / 591 hp - stronger than any . * MT975E (+$55,000 and +$110/d): Increases engine power output to 475 kW / 646 hp, one of the highest power outputs of any vehicle in the base game. Wheel Setup * Twin Wheels: Adds a standard-width wheel on the outside of each existing wheel. This significantly increases the tractor's stability and width over the "Standard" option. NOTE: This upgrade is selected by default, and does not cost any money. * Standard: A set of basic wheels. * Wheel Weights (+$1,800): Attaches heavy weights to the rims of the each of the tractor's wheels. Acts as two built-in Weights - one on each articulated section of the tractor. * Triple Wheels (+$24,000): Replaces all of the vehicle's wheels with four sets of three slightly-narrower wheels. In total, this is both wider and more stable (by a moderate margin) than the "Twin Wheels" option, despite using narrower wheels. Specifications *'Price:' $425,000 *'Maintenance Cost:' $640 / day *'Leasing Costs:' $8,500 + $21,250/h + $4,250/d *'Engine Power:' 394 kW / 536 hp *'Max. Speed:' 43 km/h / 26 mph *'Max. Reverse Speed:' 14 km/h / 9 mph *'Fuel Capacity:' 1514 L / 400 gal *'Front Attachments:' None. *'Rear Attachments:' Three-point hitch, Drawbar (Ball) *'Mass:' 21,402 kg Gallery Category:Farming Simulator 17 Category:Farming Simulator 17 Tractors Category:Farming Simulator 17 Vehicles Category:Farming Simulator 17 Challenger Category:Challenger